


A Bridge Over a Troubled Tony.

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: When everything falls apart for Tony, who will be there to be his help or just his friend?  Like a bridge over a troubled Tony, who will lay it all out?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Anthony DiNozzo/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157
Collections: Criminal Minds Reverse Bang 2019





	A Bridge Over a Troubled Tony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/gifts).



> Story is inspired by the artwork of SpencnerTibbsLuvr seen below. You can also view it at https://susspencer.files.wordpress.com/2019/11/cmrb19-susspencerfinal.jpg

Use this HTML to replace it (

Tony sat on the stoop with his latest charge, Rambo. When he was named as a puppy it was due to his stubborn, do it my way personality. Now it just kind of referred to his rambunctious nature. This was the second time he had been turned in by a handler for retraining. One more time and they would take his badge from him. Tony could relate. His time at NCIS had certainly taught him how to deal with rejection.

Tony had taken the dog retraining position when his friend, Spencer, had mentioned it. It allowed him to keep regular hours, to be there for his daughter. She loved it when Abba brought a dog home to work with. Tali thought that she got a new friend. Everytime that a dog went back to a new handler's home, she would be devastated. She was a hard trainer to these dogs. She was full of love and firm. Tony told her it was because of her love and work with the dog, that now her trainees were ready to go back to catch the bad guys. Tali felt proud.

When Rambo returned to them, Tony overheard her speaking to him at bedtime.

"Rambo! You are making us look bad. Abba and I work so hard with our puppies. You're the first one that's been returned. I know you love us. We love you but you have work to do. You have people to save."

Rambo whimpered like he understood every word. He scooted closer to Tali and laid his chin on her arm, as if to ask forgiveness. Tali rubbed his head, his eyes lit up, and he licked her face. The two snuggled up and went to sleep. Tony kissed them both good night and closed the door.

He smiled as he walked down the hall. He had just toed his shoes off in the kitchen, having fixed himself a drink, when there was a knock at the front door. He set his drink on the pass through, then answered the door. It was Spencer. Tony motioned him in, turned his back and headed to retrieve his drink.

"I thought you were away on a case? Can I get you a drink?"

"We were. Just got back in.

I'll take a bottle of water and beer if you have any." Spencer answered, as he laid his things across the bar chairs in front of the passthrough.

Once he had toed his shoes off, he plopped on Tony's couch, left side, put his feet up and looked like I dare you to move me. Tony handed him, his drinks and sat on the floor in front of Spencer. He turned on the movie he was about to watch, 'Bridge over the river Kwai.' 

"Ahhh, another classic." Spencer commented. "Why this one?"

"I have been doing a series of betrayal films. Main character betrays his true self or best friends betray each other. It has been an interesting study into human interaction and feelings even a bit of forgiveness."

As Tony rattled on, Spencer reached over and mussed up his hair and chuckled. 

Tony stopped, turned to look at Spencer and spoke.

"Ooooppps went on a Spencer rant, did I? Sorry."

Both men chuckled, then watched the movie. They exchanged comments throughout. Smiles, winks, gentle touches and tender kisses were exchanged, too. When the movie ended, Spencer looked down at Tony, whose head was resting on Spencer's lap. Tony gave Spencer a tired smile, as he stood to turn everything off. While he did, Spencer locked up. Both men finished and met in the bedroom. Spencer stood in the bathroom taking care of his night time routine. Tony just watched as though he was at a new picture show. When Spencer came out, Tony went in to brush his teeth and change for bed. Spencer settled in bed. He pulled a book out of his bag to read. He was asleep in moments.

Tony came back into the room and saw Spencer. The picture of adorableness, Tony sighed loudly to himself.

"Sweet boy, working yourself too hard. But Such a beautiful picture."

Tony removed Spencer's glasses and took his book from him. Spencer mumbled a bit but never awoke. Tony gently climbed in with Spencer. It didn't take him long to fall asleep either. Soon both men were wrapped around each other and someone was snoring lightly.

The sky had just turned light. The bedroom still dark with shadows. Spencer felt something between his legs. He was groggily processing the situation when he felt a warm tongue on his penis. He moaned in pleasure as he remembered where he was and who he was with. He spread his legs open wider to help Tony. Then, just as Tony was devouring him, the door flew open. Within seconds there was a German Shepherd on top of Spencer, growling.

In that split second, as Spencer scooted up the bed pulling his legs to his chest, Rambo had Spencer pinned, Tony had been knocked to the side of the bed, and Spencer was having an anxiety attack.

"GET HIM OFF ME. HELP! TONY!"

Tali toddled in behind Rambo. She laughed.

"Rambo, down,heel." The girl commanded.

"Sorry Uncle Spencer. I didn't know you were here. Rambo didn't know you were a friend."

"I- I know. Thank you for rescuing me Tali."

"Go out to the living room. I'll be out in a minute to make breakfast." Tony told the little girl.

Tali obeyed and skipped away with Rambo, closing the door behind her. Tony turned to find Spencer still scrunched up.

"I suppose these means we can't go back to where we were?"

"Anthony Dinozzo! If you think that I am in any mood for sex after almost being killed by that beast, you are crazy." Spencer spewed out frantically.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Besides your daughter is waiting for breakfast. Now get dressed and feed us."

Tony leaned over and kissed Spencer on the forehead. 

"You know I would've protected you. Once I regained consciousness." He giggled

"I know. I need a shower. Be out in a few."

Spencer head for the shower as Tony head to the kitchen.

When Spencer appeared, Rambo growled and perked up. Spencer quickly slid behind Tony. Tony was dishing up french toast. He called Tali to help serve at the breakfast bar. She also fed Rambo. Spencer sat with his cup of coffee and his feet up. Tony chuckled at him.

"It's not funny and you know it." Spencer spat angrily.

\--------------------------

Things had always been casual between Tony and Spencer. They loved each other but it wasn't sweep me off my feet love. It was more like best friends with benefits love. They would protect each other and certainly enjoy being in each others arms, but they both wished the other true love. Spencer had really hoped that Tony and Ziva were going to finally work things out, but that didn't happen. Love didn't seem to work out for Tony. He had many people who cared about him and his daughter. He wasn't alone. Now he had Rambo too. It made Tony think. Tony and Rambo sat on the stoop, as they waited for Tali to return from school. They were the sweetest pair.

Spencer had left the two after breakfast. He needed clean clothes in his go bag and on himself. Wash had to be done. He needed to write the reports from the last case. Plus he just couldn't calm down with Rambo there. Sometimes he felt safer with Tali there with a dog than with Tony. He would never let Tony know though. A typical Friday in the life of one Spencer Reid.

At work, Spencer was finished with his report and headed to Hotch's office, when Garcia excitedly stopped him.

"Hey 187. I have the man for you. He's tall dark and handsome. I mean hubba hubba. He wants to meet you for dinner tonight. Say, yes, please."

"Penny! I told you no more matchmaker after that guy Rudy. He was so strange that I was afraid he'd become a stalker."

"I know he was a mess. A friend recommended him. But, but this man I know he's honest and thoughtful. Plus I won't stop til you agree." Penny plead. 

Spencer nodded, then continued up to Hotch's office. He knocked and Aaron beckoned him in. As Spencer entered Aaron asked him what Garcia had wanted.

"She's playing matchmaker again. I keep telling her to stop it, but she can't help herself."

"I hear you. She was after me yesterday. I tried every way I knew to say no, but I still have a blind date this weekend."

"She is just too sweet to say no to. Maybe we will be lucky and get a case."

They bothy chuckled as Spencer handed in his report. He returned to his desk and work. Aaron watched him as he walked back. He had a small smile on his face as he watched.

The week went on. It was an uneventful week of consults and paperwork. Case reviews, that hoped for fresh answers from fresh eyes, led the pile of folders on Spencer's desk. By the time Friday arrived, he was ready to pluck his contacts out and go to bed. As he was packing up, bubbly noise came down the hall. He recalled his promise of a blind date. He sighed and plopped into his chair.

"I heard that sigh. You forgot didn't you?" Garcia giggled.

"Yes, you caught me. I'm so exhausted. Any chance of making it next week?"

"Oh baby g-man. I would if I could but he's probably on his way." Penelope said softly.

She handed him a piece of paper with all the information on it. Spencer took it from her, looked up at her, sad and defeated.

"Ok. But this is the last blind date ever. You understand?"

Penelope nodded and kissed her fingers and touched them to Spencer's forehead.

She toddled off on her heels, back towards her lair. 

Spencer read the paper. Del Franco's, 8pm, tell them Garcia's table. He should be there. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes, defined jaw. Will have a red rose for you on the table.

Spencer giggled. It sounded like something out of one of Tony's romantic movies. He headed out. He would need to shower and change.

Tony and Spencer had discussed this date. They had laughed about previous dates that Garcia had fixed him up on and even the time she offered to get one for Tony. Tony had avoided her ever since. Tony wished Spencer well with this one. His sincerity reached his eyes. There had been a time that Spencer thought Tony had deep feelings for him, but he was mistaken. It was just the passion of the moment and the care of good friends. If Spencer were honest though, he would take that over some of Penny's blind dates.

Aaron raced out of the office, shortly after Spencer left. He was late for his blind date. Aaron had been on two other dates arranged by the divine Miss P. While one was a total flop from the start, the other lasted a few more dates before it fell apart. This is when Penelope decided that maybe she was right and that Aaron was bisexual. After a private meeting with Aaron, she knew which way to go with this one.

"You are to be at Del Franco's before 8pm. Place a red rose on the table, the reservation is for two under Garcia. He will know to join you by the rose. He is tall, thin, good looking." Penelope had told him.

"He? Are you sure you're not a profiler?" Aaron snickered.

"If this works out, I'll say yes to that. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you Garcia."

When Aaron and Spencer arrived home, they jumped in their respective showers. Aaron blew dry his hair but didn't gel it back like he normally would. Spencer just let his air dry, then ran a hairbrush through it. The curls were very pronounced. Both men stood in front of their closets in their boxers and socks. It seemed the decision of what to wear had overwhelmed them. 

Spencer called a cab to take him to the restaurant. Aaron had pulled into the parking lot as Spencer climbed into the cab. Aaron was seated at the table. He was a bit uncomfortable with his back to the door, but didn't ask to change seats. He knew he'd be wondering as every man walked in alone if that was his date. He reached up to fiddle with his tie to find he hadn't worn one. He had a jacket over a white button down with very nice body hugging blue jeans. 

Spencer stepped out of the cab. He looked like he had been painted into his black jeans. His jacket looked formal almost tux like, which offset his oversize skull t-shirt that look dressy. He took a deep breath and went inside.

"May I help you sir?" The hostess asked.

"I'm meeting someone. Reservation is under Garcia."

"Yes he is here. Right this way."

Spencer paused a moment when he reached the table. The red rose laid across the middle. Aaron had his face in the menu as the hostess told him his guest was here. Spencer started to sit as Aaron lowered the menu. It caused Spencer to fall quickly into the seat. He missed half of it and landed on the floor.

Aaron sprung up, grabbed Spencer's hand and helped pull him to his feet. Aaron then picked up the chair while Spencer dusted himself off. Aaron held the chair for Spencer and pushed it in under him.

"My apologies. If I had been a gentleman before that never would've happened."

"All my fault. I was shocked you were my date. I wasn't paying attention to the proximity of the chair."

"Either way all fixed now. I am so glad you're my date. It eliminates so much of the awkwardness." Aaron said with a smile.

Spencer chuckled. " or just gets it started."

\----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile down the block and around the corner from the BAU offices, Tony was at the FBI training center, canine division, with Rambo and his regular duties. Tony was the unit chief for dog retraining. Sometimes they had a full house, other times they might have one dog. This week they were finished with four dogs and only had Rambo on the schedule. Most of the time, Tony preferred to be busy, that way he could be following the agents and their charges, rather than being forced to have his hands on a dog.

Tony had just finished observing a new agent run Rambo through the basic commands. The agent passed with flying colors. Rambo passed but slowly. Tony had made a note earlier in the week to have the canine division vet give Rambo the once over. Rambo should have been faster. 

Now Tony got the med report back on Rambo. He was just about to read it over when he was paged to the training range. Rambo was in the rest position and wouldn't budge. Agent Warfield tried every command in the manual. Rambo responded to none. When Tony arrived, Rambo made eye contact but didn't move. Tony received reports from the trainers and then relieved Agent Warfield. 

"Set. Rambo. Set." Tony called out.

Rambo sat up into the attention pose.

Tony looked around at the trainers. One came forward to take Tony's place. He gave Rambo the command to search. Rambo immediately began to sniff and search the area they were in. Tony stepped over to Agent Warfield.

"What are you searching for?"

"Bomb materials. Sir" Warfield

"Did he follow any commands for you?"

"Yes, sir. Up to search. At search he just laid down." Warfield said, with a waver in his voice.

"And you confirmed no parts in the general area?"

"That's what the trainers told me." Warfield answered.

"Write me up a full report, then you are dismissed for the day."

"Yes. Sir."

Warfield scampered off quickly. Tony turned around to observe Rambo, who just stopped searching and laid down. His trainer looked around and under things near their position carefully. Sure enough there was the dummy bomb. Tony smiled.

"Reports everyone from the beginning. Then the day is over." Tony yelled.

Rambo's was able to do what was asked of him until this incident. Tony was worried. The section chief felt this retraining was a waste of time. If a dog couldn't perform in the field retire it or put it down, or go get a new dog. Tony took offense at this because dogs were agents too. You certainly wouldn't toss an agent aside this easily. 

Tony gathered the reports and Rambo, then headed home. Tali took Rambo to feed, brush, and talk to him. Tali was a drill Sergeant to Rambo. Tony eavesdropped on her conversations, as he cooked dinner. They would make him smile to the point of tears. 

As they sat down to dinner, Tony asked his daughter about her day. She told of finger painting, recess, and lunch. She seemed to becoming a social butterfly. Tony had to pull out of her what she actually learned. While they were eating, Rambo kept inching toward Tony. Tony looked up at him and he hung his head, then scooted back to Tali. Dogs don't really feel guilt, even though they may look guilty.

Dinner finished Tony turned to the reports, about what happened with Rambo. He looked them over two or three times. There was no answer there. He figured that maybe a weekend trip to the training grounds might be in order. He asked Tali if she was up to the task and received a resounding yes sir in response. She scampered off to bed with Rambo, in order to be well rested for their training run in the morning. Tony sat up in the living room for a while to contemplate the possibilities of cause and effect from earlier in the day. For example: if Warfield had handled some of the explosive materials, then Rambo would have been confused by the smell on Warfield versus the practice bomb. Plus a number of other scenarios that Tony imagined.

\------'---------------------------------------------

As Aaron and Spencer's date continued they ate and talked and drank and laughed. Spencer was sure he had never seen Aaron so relaxed. Aaron couldn't believe the knowledge that poured from Spencer's lips. His sweet, plump, tender, juicy lips. Aaron noticed that Spencer was waiting for Aaron to speak. Aaron had no idea what Spencer had said. He had been distracted.

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"The waiter will be back in a moment to ask if we want dessert. Did you want something?"

Aaron wanted to say he wanted Spencer, but that wasn't right on the first date.

"No just some coffee. I think." Aaron replied, as he sat back in his chair.

Spencer nodded,"that does sound good."

Just then the waiter stopped by. Spencer ordered their coffees. Spencer let the conversation lag as he just kinda stared across the table. Aaron gave him a small smile.

"So do we have to admit to Garcia that she got one right?" Aaron asked as he reached for Spencer's hand.

"Oh there would be no living with her if we did." Spencer said, as he gave his hand to Aaron.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tony looked up at the clock. He wondered how Spencer's date was. He knew it had to be ok: otherwise he would've received a call by now. Spencer used Tony as an escape from bad dates. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Aaron paid for dinner and walked Spencer out. They turned and walked towards Aarons SUV.

"Mind if I drive you home?"

"Sure, one less cab is always great." Spencer said with a smirk.

"Darn I thought you were excited to spend ten more minutes with me." Aaron laughed 

Spencer laughed as he waited for Aaron to open the door. As Aaron did, Spencer leaned in to get a sniff of the man, that he already respected, held in high esteem, and found quite sexy. Aaron stepped back, as Spencer climbed in. He leaned in to hand Spencer the seatbelt and stole his own noseful.

Spencer just wanted to pull Aaron into an embrace. There was no doubt that both men had feelings for each other. This might be the push they need to start a romantic relationship. When they reached Spencer's, he invited Aaron up with him. He poured himself and Aaron a drink. They sat on the couch and began to talk. The next thing anyone saw was Spencer asleep on Aaron's chest, as his body laid between his legs. Aaron's arms around Spencer's chest. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Tony picked up the med report on Rambo to find it gave him a pass, but did suggest slower assignments, as he had a small touch of arthritis. He would still be good for normal service for years but would be better assigned to bomb or drug teams, where he was in search of the goods instead of a person. Tony was sad to read this, but it explained Rambo's slow response in a few activities. 

Tony put all the reports in his briefcase and started for bed. He heard a whimper as he passed Tali's door. He opened it. Rambo looked up at Tony as if to ask "you're not getting rid of me are you?" Tony smiled. Put his finger to his lips. Shhh. 

"Sleep you have work tomorrow." Tony said, with a smile.

Rambo laid back down. Tony closed the door and went to bed. 

Tali and Rambo were up and ready in the morning, before Tony. She had him fed and gave him a run in the backyard. She would have made her own breakfast, if she could've reached the cereal bowls.

Tony stumbled into this beautiful scene in search of his morning coffee. The empty coffee pot, reminded him that he had forgotten to set the auto-brew up last night. You would've thought he was the one with the blind date for how absent minded he seemed to be. Tony looked at his phone to see that it was 9:30am. He wondered why he hadn't heard from Spencer about news from his date. Spencer was not one to just jump into bed with anyone, no matter how well they hit it off. 

"Tali! Shall we get breakfast out? On our way to the training grounds." Tony asked.

She was halfway to her room, as she yelled yes. She was dressed before Tony could finish shaving. As he tried to hurry his morning routine and get dressed, he would hear a bark followed by a six year old giggle. Tony thought to himself that even Gibbs never pushed this hard or barked as loud. 

Tony had a service dog friendly diner that he and his people would eat at. The waitresses loved the dogs. It was hard to keep them from giving the dogs treats, like a slice of bacon. Rambo lay quietly at Tali's feet. Their waitress, Carol, knew Tony and Tali well. 

"Can this troublemaker have one of Lou's homemade treats?" Carol asked Tali.

Tali sat up in her seat, proud that Carol thought she was the trainer. Tony winked at Carol as Tali said yes. Tali looked at her dad like did you see that? Did you? Tony smiled at Tali as he pushed another bite of waffle into his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Spencer woke. He went to sit up, only to find that the arms around him didn't let go. He looked up to see Aaron deep asleep with a small content smile on his face. Spencer would've loved to spend the day like this, but his bladder and back had other urgent plans. He reached over to Aaron's hands to move them. 

There was a grumble, when Spencer freed himself and headed down the hall. Spencer took care of his bodily functions and changed clothes. Barefoot, comfortable, and happy Spencer head back out to wake Aaron. 

As he reached the end of the hall, he was about to turn right into the kitchen. He however found himself pressed up against the wall. His arms were above his head and before he could process it all, his lips were being firmly kissed by Aaron. Spencer moaned. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Tony was surprised to see activity on the training field. He told Tali and Rambo to stay, as he went to find out what was about to happen there. He saw his friend and second in command Greg Dawson up in the viewing/control room. Tony motioned to Greg, what's up. 

"Training final for class 4281. Moved up due to new recon." Came over the P.A.

Tony nodded. He was headed to the left and the ground command, as he heard Tali yell.

"Rambo, heel. Rambo, return."

Followed by a male voice."Get off me you mutt. Rambo, set. Stop growling at me. Dinozzo get your animal off me."

Tali started to head towards Rambo. Tony felt something was wrong.

"Tali stay where you are. I'll get him. This is work. Don't you move. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." She said and stopped dead in her tracks.

Tony shouted commands at Rambo as he rushed to the dog. The closer he got. The easier it became to see who Rambo had pinned. Agent Warfield. Just as Tony reached Rambo and his leash, there was an explosion. It knocked Tali down. Rambo was shaken off Warfield and Tony went down hard to land on Warfield. 

Rambo recovered first and laid next to Tony and Warfield. Tony was up next and flew to Tali, who was fine, just shaken. He carried her back to Warfield with him. He looked at Rambo. "What's wrong here boy?"

Rambo started to sniff pockets and the bottom legs of Warfield's pants. When agents got to them, Tony instructed them to check those places for explosive residue.

Tony turned to find a devasted Greg next to him. 

"Tony we had all six dogs and agents in there. Search and rescue is going through there now." Greg's voice cracked.

"Keep me updated, and not your fault." Tony tried to encourage. "Where's Rambo?'

"He followed Warfield."

"Was Warfield supposed to be here?" Tony growled.

"No. But he was here before us. We figured he was here to close something up." Greg answered with a guilty tone.

"Let me go make sure Rambo doesn't make a snack out of him."

Tony slapped Greg on the back to let him know that he was ok. Tony still had Tali in his arms. She was quiet but wanted to ask questions. Questions weren't the only thing that Tony had for Warfield. They had him in a makeshift interrogation room not far from the field. Tony asked one of the agents to watch Tali.

"Tali. You and I keep no secrets. You heard the explosion and fell down?" 

She nodded, as Tony continued. " In that building that exploded were six dogs and their agents." Tali started to cry. "I know. It is very sad. Daddy needs to find out what happened, is anyone alright, and why Rambo went after this man. I'm going to call Uncle Spencer to come get you. Okay?"

She smiled, nodded yes and went with the agent. She may not fully understand things, but she was patient. Tony watched her go. It allowed him to watch the scene. The bomb squad had just completed its preliminary sweep of the outer area to allow the firefighters access to the building. The more he watched the angrier he became.

\---------------------------------------------------

As Spencer began to return the kiss, he felt his arms release. He wrapped them around Aaron in an attempt to pull him closer. They broke apart to come up for air, as it were. Spencer's eyes were glazed over. He was lost in the moment. Aaron could ask him to do anything and he would do it. Aaron smiled at his lost puppy, who would follow him anywhere and smiled. Aaron wondered if he looked just as bad. He knew he felt the same way. Oh god, these few moments had been too long without that sweet taste of Spencer.

Just as Aaron returned to devour Spencer's lips and Spencer's hands slid down to grasp Aaron's cheeks, the phone rang. Tony quickly explained what had occurred, he asked Spencer to come get Tali, and tell him it would be okay. Spencer told him he would be there in 20 minutes, asked if he could bring anything, and offered to let Tony talk to Aaron. 

Tony thanked him and just asked him to get Tali. If he didn't have to worry about her then he could focus. Spencer went and changed into something more appropriate, including shoes. Aaron drove them safely and quickly. Spencer explained what had happened as they drove.

Aaron had flashbacks to Bale and Boston, and how that had torn Gideon apart. This was personal though, right on FBI property. Aaron saw the worried look on Spencer's face. He reached over and held Spencer's hand. Spencer held on tight.

\--------------------------------------

Spencer stood there as Aaron wrapped his strong arm around his chest and shoulder. Spencer leaned his head back on Aaron's shoulder. He had never felt so safe and loved. The warmth of Aaron against his back, took the chill out of the Virginia air, at least for a few moments. They both looked across the destruction towards Tony's team, as they scoured the scene for survivors. Spencer knew Tony had gone full ballistic over this. He wouldn't be surprised if he had been relieved of duty for the day yet. 

"Penny for your thoughts, love." Aaron whispered.

"My thoughts usually garner a higher wage, but for you a penny." Spencer snickered. "I was just thinking about Tony."

"This wasn't his fault. Some dogs just don't take to the job or only to parts of it." Aaron answered.

"Oh no not that. Just that he's seen so much destruction in his life. I can't blame him, I'm just --I can't figure out why the training center." 

Aaron turned Spencer to face him. He looked him in the eye. He could tell that he was hurting for his friend. He gave him a hug and sent him to check on Tony. Spencer gave him a peck on the cheek and took off. Aaron smiled, as he watched him go, then turned to help process the scene at the training center.

There was no reason for an explosion at the FBI training center. They did do small controlled tests with real drugs and explosives for the dogs but none of them had a detonator cap or blasting cap on them. The dogs could sniff out the explosive but not get injured. 

Spencer found Tony. He was about to save Warfield from Rambo's diligent watch. The vet had shown up to give Rambo a post event exam. Tony sent him off with the vet, but Rambo made sure to give a deep threatening growl at Warfield before he exited. Tony had to stifle a laugh.

He sent Spencer to find Tali with the promise to come home as soon as he could. Spencer hugged Tony and warned him he would come in search of him, if it took him too long. 

Warfield looked relieved to have Rambo gone. He said as much when Tony entered the room.

"Thank you for that." Warfield said.

"For what?" Tony replied.

"That dog is crazed. That is what, the second time it attacked me."

Tony slammed the file and his fists on the table. "There's nothing wrong with that dog except he caught you." Came the shout. "Now you tell me why you are here."

"I work here. There was an exercise today. Gee, why are you here other than to harass me." Warfield spat.

"Nice try! You're not on the duty log or the exercise team. Plus a trained dog has twice called you out as a problem."

"Me? That dog is the one in retraining not me. No rule against an agent in attendance at a drill."

"No there isn't." Tony turned away frustrated.

Aaron knocked on the door with the test results. He handed them to Tony who had a puzzled look on his face. Aaron smiled

"I had the most wonderful date last night. He asked me to drive him today. I just stayed to help. If you need me let me know."

Tony nodded. He went back to the reports. Aaron pointed out a few things. Tony had to look away. When he did, he saw them carry out body bags, both dog and human size. Tony handed the reports back to Aaron.

He only said, "please?"

Then Tony fell to his knees and cried.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Spencer arrived back at Tony's with Tali in tow. Once they were inside, even before he could get the door closed, the questions began to flow.

"Why did Rambo run away to that man?"

"Why was dad so sad?"

"Why did the training building explode?"

"Will Rambo and dad be ok?"

"Why were people screaming?"

"Tali! Breathe. Look at me. Stop." Spencer squatted to look the girl in the eyes. "Breathe in out. Calm."

"Ok, there we go. Are you hurt anywhere?" Spencer asked, as he checked her over.

"I'm fine Uncle Spencer. I just fell down." She said, as she showed her arms.

Spencer finished his bodily check. He tried to check her hearing but he was unable to determine if she had a problem. 

"Uncle Spencer! I need to know that Rambo is okay."

Spencer almost laughed at the little girl hands on her hips, demanding look, and firm stare. The urge to call her mini Hotch was strong. Spencer gave a small smile.

"If you're going to be better then Rambo will be too." Spencer answered.

He wanted to call. He knew it was better to wait and let Tony work. 

Tony was still lost in his emotions. Anyone would be. Aaron knew what he had to do. Unit chief Hotchner face well in place, he turned to enter the interrogation room. Aaron's hands came down hard on the table.

"Twelve counts murder of your fellow FBI agents, child endangerment, and we haven't searched your residence yet." 

Aaron paused to glare at Warfield.

"I hope whatever you were paid was worth it because you're not going to see the light of day for a long time."

Aaron didn't give him time to answer, as he heard someone approach. Aaron left the room to find Greg there with more information. Aaron looked around for Tony. This was his bust and he would love this. However; there was no Tony in sight.

"He's in his office. He said he doesn't trust himself alone with this guy. He did say to have fun." Greg told Aaron.

"Did you find anything at his place?"

"Third page of the report, at a storage facility. To say his butt is ours is a mild statement." Greg happily responded.

Aaron nodded, turned, and reentered the interrogation room. A half hour later, Stephen K Jeffers, aka Agent Warfield, would confess to anything to escape any more time with Agents Hotchner and Rambo. It seemed that in addition to the explosive residue on his clothes and himself that Rambo had scented, he had detonators in his pockets and socks. a storage locker in Stephen's name turned up parts that matched those used at the training field. Rambo gave Warfield an extra growl on the way out. Aaron rubbed Rambo's head and a bit of a snicker.

"Good boy Rambo, Good boy."

"Let's go find Tony."

Rambo was excited and led Aaron to Tony's office. Aaron told Tony it was over and offered to drive him home. Tony was quiet the entire ride. Rambo tried to keep his paw or chin on Tony, which was difficult from the back seat. When Aaron pulled up, the two men were about tackled. Tali was thrilled to see her dad and Rambo were safe. Spencer was thankful that Aaron had taken care of his best friend. 

Aaron and Spencer stayed the rest of the day to make sure Tony was okay. Well truth be told, Tali wouldn't let them go. For what started of as a murder of a day, it became a great day of friends and loved ones.


End file.
